


One Kiss

by krazikrys



Series: Frick & Frack [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: When Nick and Brian get to LA, things heat up.





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Nick kissing Brian on the cheek in Sacramento.
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them. But having too much fun with Nick and Brian!

They had just gotten their hotel rooms there in Los Angeles. Brian quickly walked down the hallway and knocked on Nick’s door. He knew he didn’t have much time. When Nick answered, he pushed his way inside. “What the hell was last night?” he asked.

Nick smiled. “I don’t know what you mean?”

“You kissed me!” Brian exclaimed.

“Yeah, so?” Nick shook his head as he stood there next to his best friend.

“You kissed me in front of twenty thousand people!”

Grinning, Nick leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Did it turn you on?” Brian froze. “I know it did, or you wouldn’t be here.” Nick’s hands slid around Brian’s waist. “I’ve only got a little time before Lauren gets here.”

“You know we’ve got plans,” Brian told him, as Nick’s lips found his own. The kiss left Brian breathless.

“I know,” Nick whispered into Brian’s mouth. Nick moved one of his hands off of Brian’s hip and slid it down the front of his jeans. Feeling Brian’s erection grow with that simple touch, Nick added, “But I’m pretty sure you need a little something.”

Brian melted into Nick’s touch, knowing they really didn’t have a whole lot of time. It only took a minute for Nick to lead Brian to the bedroom portion of his suite. Stripping the older man of his jeans and boxers, Nick gently pushed Brian down on the bed before grabbing the lube out of his go-bag. He snagged a towel out of the bathroom and then he stripped his lower half and climbed on the bed behind Brian, forcing him on his side. He slid the towel over Brian and said, “You’re gonna get off for me, Babe, so cover yourself and the bed. I don’t need anyone asking questions.”

Brian did as he was asked, then felt Nick slide a finger into him. He moaned at the sensation. Nick thrust into him a few times before adding a second finger. After a bit, Brian felt Nick remove both fingers and shimmy up behind him. He heard Nick slathering himself with lubricant and felt the head of his erection at his hole. Brian whimpered.

“So did me kissing you turn you on?” Nick asked in Brian’s ear, gently putting pressure on Brian’s sensitive hole.

Brian tossed his head back, breathing heavily. “Yes,” he groaned.

“Is this what you want me to do to you?”

Moaning, Brian replied, “Please.”

Nick leaned over before doing anything more and placed a few drops of lubricant on Brian’s erection. “I told you, you’re gonna get off for me,” he whispered, grabbing Brian’s hand and placing it around himself. Brian slowly began stroking himself as he felt Nick push his way inside him.

“Mmmm,” Brian groaned, feeling Nick fill him. As Nick began rocking, stroking Brian’s insides long and slow, Brian’s hand instinctively began to match Nick’s pace. When Nick picked up the pace, so did Brian. Within a few minutes, Brian was groaning in ecstasy as Nick continued to thrust into him and his own hand helped him reach his climax. He bit his lip and moaned out loud as he squirted all over the towel beneath him.

It wasn’t long after that Nick gripped Brian’s bicep and moaned in his ear, “Fuck, Brian, you are amazing.” Brian could feel Nick filling him and he relaxed into the sensation. After a moment, he felt Nick reach over him and gently finish cleaning the semen off of him before grabbing the towel and helping to clean up what was dribbling out of him. Nick quickly cleaned himself up and climbed on top of his lover, pinning him to the bed with a kiss. “I want to kiss you more often,” he said.

“I know,” Brian replied, between Nick kissing his lips. His hands slid around Nick’s back, wanting to keep him close to him but knowing it couldn’t last. After a moment, he said, “You know we have that thing today and your wife and son are supposed to be in later.”

Nick nodded, kissing Brian’s neck before climbing off of him. Both men found their clothes and climbed back into them. “I so want to be with you more, but this is so hard with your family on tour with us.”

Brian nodded, buttoning and zipping his jeans. “I know. And we couldn’t do anything in Europe because you had your family with you.” He shook his head. “I guess we’re just stuck with this then.”

Nick nodded, and he leaned down and kissed Brian gently. “Let everyone think it’s a bromance. Only we know it’s more.”

Brian nodded and backed away from his lover. “Maybe we’ll find some time between here and Boston. Not sure how. It’s pretty fast-paced between here and there. Though I am glad we canceled last night’s after-party. We wouldn’t be able to do this had you done it.”

Nick agreed as Brian slipped out of his room and headed down the hallway to his own room.


End file.
